kamenrideramazonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jin Takayama
is one of the main protagonists of the 2016 net series Kamen Rider Amazons. He uses the Amazons Driver to become who also is called by Nanaha Izumi. http://www.superhero-year.com/amazons/ History Jin was originally a researcher for the Nozama Pharmacy, and presumed to have an important hand in the creation of the Amazon Cells. After the incident which caused 4000 Amazonz to escape, Jin vowed to wipe the Amazonz off the face of the Earth. He injected Amazon Cells into his own body, becoming Amazon Alpha. It is presumed he was also involved in the creation of the Amazons Driver, with Nozama Pharmacy kept unaware of the driver existence. Prior to the series, he planted a GPS tracker on Nozama Peston Service truck, using their movement to track the other Amazons. Following the Nozama Peston Service, Jin makes his appearance in the driver's seat of their truck as they struggle to deal with multiple Amazonz. Disembarking, Jin identifies himself as an Amazon before transforming. Proceeding to pick the Spider Amazon as his first target, Jin attacks and swiftly kills the monster by ripping its heart out. After finding out there was another Amazon named Haruka Mizusawa who was similar to him, Jin brought Haruka back to his place, offering Haruka to stay for the night. Jin then attaches an Amazonz Register onto Haruka's arm and tells Haruka about the Amazonz. Jin continued to hunt down the remaining Amazonz, just as the Nozama Peston Service was doing the same. Following the Service to hunt Dragonfly Amazon, he fought the Amazon briefly, but for unknown reason disengaged and watched silently as it ate Jun Maehara and defeated Mole Amazon, until Haruka Mizusawa arrived and defeated it as Amazon Omega. Asking whether Haruka agreed to join him in his quest, Jin got the cold shoulder, being attacked instead and later withdrew silently. Eventually Makoto Shido found the GPS tracker Jin has planted and feed him false information, redirecting him to a harbour as the Service hunt Amazon in an apartment. However, upon the Service pinned by the Ant Amazonz, Reika Mizusawa gave the true location to him, allowing Jin to help them. While telling the overwhelmed Amazon Omega that Amazonz don't fight in pretty manners and that living means devouring life of others, Jin as Amazon Alpha managed to gain upper hand against Queen Ant Amazon. But Jin was then occupied by the Soldier Ant Amazon as the Queen moved to attack Makoto Shido. He watched in awe as Amazon Omega brutally cut the Queen into two. After the Ant Amazonz incident, Jin was knocked out by Makoto Shido under orders from Nozama Pharmacy. Jin was taken back to the Pharmacy to be studied, and was later imprisoned in a electrified cell without any food supply. When Haruka Mizusawa visited him, asked how he decided to fight and how he controlled his Amazon power, Jin told him his past and how he became an Amazon by his own volition. He also said that he had doubt regarding the project, but Reika Mizusawa stated that everything was well until the incident. Jin was later re-stated his goal, to exterminate all Amazonz ever existed. After the Mizusawa family left following the reactivation of Butterfly Amazon, he was visited by Yugo Tachibana, who offered him a deal. However, Jin refused to even hear his condition, and finally managed to escape thanks to Nanaha Izumi who posed as a staff member of the Pharmacy, stunning Yugo and giving Jin the food he needed. On his motorcycle, he passed across Haruka, whom he greeted with smile. Jin later asked Nanaha to put another tracker on the Nozama Peston Service truck, which is implied to fail. However, even without the tracker and only by deducing from the news, he arrived before the Service to fight Shrike Amazon. Amazon Omega joined the fight, but hesitated to deliver the killing blow when he saw the Amazon reverted to human form and stared at him begging for mercy. The Amazon escaped, and Jin then scolded Haruka as this means it will kill other humans. Jin was not present when Amazon Omega defeated the Shrike Amazon, but arrived in time to prevent Haruka from killing a criminal human, stating that he will protect all humans regardless. Later, Jin received an e-mail from Yugo Tachibana, who arranged a meeting between him and a "new type of Amazon", and went rushingly, forgetting his usual goodbye kiss with Nanaha Izumi. In the ensuing battle with Amazon Sigma, he was utterly defeated in 4 moves, the last of which wounded him badly on his right neck. Realizing the missing kiss, Nanaha Izumi arrived in time in their truck before Sigma's Violent Strike was executed, on which Jin swiftly escaped but not before taking his phone, which he set prior to the battle and recorded the whole ordeal. Jin then met the Nozama Peston Service and showed them the video, stating that Amazon Sigma was another type of Amazon who was made by injecting Amazon cells into the dead Jun Maehara. After his full recovery, Jun was urgently asked by Reika Mizusawa to chase Shogo Kano, who stole the activation device of Tlaloc. In his chase, he was interfered by Amazon Sigma, who claimed to be able to kill Jin in 4 moves this time. This was proven to be true; Sigma's knee-kick on Jin undid his transformation and was about to knock him out, when suddenly he resisted, stating that he didn't want to fall. Nozama Peston Service arrived in time with Haruka Mizusawa, helping Jin out and giving him food to recover. Joining the fray, Jin managed to land his Violent Slash on Sigma, followed by Haruka's Violent Strike, which put Sigma in verge of death. However, it is Mole Amazon who landed the finishing blow. Later, Jin sent Nanaha to go on vacation herself. Then he visited Nozama Pharmacy, threatening Reika Mizusawa to start Tlaloc. Agreed by Takaaki Tenjo, Reika has no choice but to oblige. Jin met several Amazonz on his way outside the Pharmacy, all of which he battled on under the Tlaloc rain. After Tlaloc, Jin was missing. He reappeared when the reformed Nozama Peston Service attempted to hunt the surviving Amazonz, after Haruka Mizusawa appeared. Showing his face, now deformed on the left side (implied as Tlaloc's effect), he resumed to exterminate the Amazonz. Fighting Haruka, who sided with Amazonz' living in peace, both wounded each other badly on right necks, and both subsequently withdrew. Wounded, Jin was stranded in a desert, until Nanaha Izumi found him. Crying, Jin admitted that he actually wanted to go on vacation with her. Personality Jin has a strong sense of responsibility and mission, expressed in his self-defined goal to kill every single Amazon out there, as penance for his role in their creation, going so far as to becoming an Amazon himself. However, it also means that he will eventually kill benign Amazons, as well as himself, at the end of his quest. As someone who has been literally eating only things that he plants or kills, Jin has since adopts a nihilistic, kill-or-be-killed approach to life, caring for little else other than staying alive. Having voluntarily transformed himself into a monster to hunt down monsters he created, being human or not matters little to him and he has never any problem accepting himself being an Amazon, nor any problem killing other Amazons. Despite so, he has shown capacity to care for others, seen in his interaction with Nanaha as well as having saved Haruka several times from running amok and jeopardizing his own safety. In battle, he is shown to be very confident of his own abilities, often preferring to make a loud, eye-catching entrance in a carefree manner before starting a fight, as well as taking his time to toy with his opponents instead of seeing them as serious threats to be taken out as soon as possible. Prioritizing the elimination of Amazonz before everything else, he goes to lengths to ensure Operation Tlaloc get off the ground when the weather is right, so much so as to completely ignore the safety of Haruka, Mamoru, and himself, as well as to blatantly threaten Reika. Surviving and deprived of food after said operation, he has no problem consuming Amazonz that he has hunted, seeing them as little more than sustenance for him to continue his personal war. At this stage, he has gain notoriety for being a heartless Amazon killer, hunting and killing any Amazon within sight to the best of his ability, as well as making himself Haruka's archenemy for refusing to back off. Abilities As of the researchers in Nozama Pharmacy and the genetic template for creating Amazon cells, he has in-depth knowledge regarding the cell's biological makeup, and subsequently properties and behaviors of Amazons. However, he is most well known and taken seriously for his abilities as a fighter, transformed or otherwise. Though never seen by others to fight in his human form, he nevertheless boldly displays his confidence in his abilities by casually walking into battlefields unarmed and in a devil-may-care attitude, and later fighting hordes of Ant Amazons all the way up to the rooftop of an apartment building, in human form, unarmed and emerging unscathed. Possibly as an expression of his full acceptance of what he is as well as being a human originally, he never has any problem keeping his cool while in his transformed state, resulting in despite often seen dispatching of Amazons in brutal, cold-blooded manner, is never seen to behave in a bestial manner. Curiously, he is also the only Amazon without an Amazon Register armband, and he is never shown to require any medications to keep his Amazon cells in check. This is presumably due to him being a genetic template for the cells themselves, as well as being able to provide sustenance to his Amazon Cells through his half-human nature--done by having said cells eat his human cells, while in turn consumes regular food to replenish those lost human cells. His competence in hand-to-hand combat extends to his transformed state, using regular human-like fighting techniques almost exclusively and is shown so far of being capable of easily besting any other Amazon, even when being vastly outnumbered. During Operation Tlaloc, he finally lets himself loose due to euphoria from soon achieving his goal of wiping out the Amazonz, boosting his impressive fighting abilities even further. Despite being affected and hideously disfigured by the Anti-Amazon gasses, he retains his full abilities as an Amazon, but has gotten more bestial and ferocious in desperation of hunting all surviving Amazonz. Forms - Amazon Alpha= Amazon Alpha *'Height': 186.5 cm. *'Weight': 91.4 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 20.7 t. *'Kicking power': 25.5 t. Anatomy: * : Sensor Antenna. Able to detect noise and enemy presence in the surroundings. * : Able to change focus at will and catch target 1k meter away even if they are in high speed. * : Moderate tightening skin that wraps around the body with flexibility to enhance joints and muscles movements, and provides astounding physical abilities. It will also harden itself in due situations to prevent damage from enemies. * : Alpha's fang. Sharp fangs which can easliy chew through steel. * : Alpha's chest. With the Amazon Driver's influence, the Amazonz cells harden themselves to protect the core inside by cancelling almost all damage. It can also absorb heat and wind from the surrounding and convert it to stock energy. * : Arm cutter that can cut through everything. A single punch can crack through 70m of thick bedrock. * : Knee protector that can observe the quake and strengthen the knee. * : Boot cutter that can cut through everything. A single kick can crack 85m thick bedrock. Finishers *'Violent Slash:' Amazon Alpha leaps forward and slashes the enemy with his arm blades. }} Equipment Devices *Amazons Driver Behind the scenes Portrayal Jin Takayama is portrayed by , who previously portrayed in . As Amazon Alpha, he is portrayed by suit actor . Notes *Amazon Alpha's design is similar to the Pre-Amazon in Kamen Rider Amazon: Pre-Stage, particularly both being red. *Interestingly, despite Amazon Alpha being called the "Wild Type", he seems to be in complete control of his transformed self, even casually taunting his opponents. By contrast, the "Cultivation Type" Amazon Omega is the one portrayed as not being in control of his transformation, at least at the beginning. **The labels, however, become more obvious later in the series when the characters' motivations and attitudes are revealed. *As the Amazonz need a lot of protein to stay active, Jin is often seen carrying and eating eggs, raw or boiled. References Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Amazon Riders Category:Amazonz Category:Lizard Monsters